The Haunting of Mansfield Mansion
The Haunting of Mansfield Mansion is the fourth episode of Paranormal Witness. It dayviewed on September 28, 2011. Profile Subject Names: Amy Moore, Alyssa Noller, Detective Dave McGann, Casey and Bill Moore Subject Location: Mansfield, Connecticut, Mansfield Mansion Experience: A former mental asylum still haunted by its victims. Summary Amy Moore was rebuilding her life after divorce, starting with a new home. She drove past an obvious "fixer-upper" of a house in Mansfield, and fell in love. Her daughter Alyssa wasn't so enamored, but was too young to consider otherwise. The house was up for auction and Amy wanted to look at it before bidding. The property manager met her the next day. The basement held a mysterious stone structure with no known history. The third floor was chaos. Dead animal bones littered the area. Old dressers, beds, and a wheelchair were strewn all over. The antique board reading "The Mansfield Training School" prompted Amy to ask about the building's history. The property manager claimed the records had been lost, so without giving it too much thought Amy put in a bid, and ended up buying the house. Then it got strange. Amy began renovations at night after her full-time job. While scraping old wallpaper near the ceiling she accidentally cut herself. The house had drawn blood. Something knocked her off of the stepladder, then made a sound like something heavy running around. When Amy went back the next day to investigate, there was no sign of anything unusual. Once the renovations were complete Amy was excited to move in, but Alyssa was unsettled. She felt a presence there, but tried to move past her fears and explore. When she unlatched the door to the third floor, she got a gust of cold wind. Curiosity drew Alyssa up the stairs, against her own trepidation. She quickly stopped in her tracks. Something was standing, breathing down on her— something evil. Alyssa ran down the stairs and out of the house. Once, while Amy cooked dinner, they heard heavy foot stomps upstairs. Grabbing a hammer, Amy headed to the stairs to investigate. Alyssa accompanied, until fear caused her to bolt from the house. Amy found nothing to explain the noises. Amy continued working on the house. The noises grew progressively worse the entire time. Then, the third floor door scared Amy because whenever she passed, it would be open. She tried to block the latch from opening, but whatever she used would only be knocked out within minutes. One night, Alyssa heard moaning from her mother's room. She banged on the door, until she realized that she had seen her mother leave the house earlier. The door to the third floor clicked open behind her, and Alyssa took off running…right into her mother returning from work. Alyssa moved out once the opportunity arose, leaving her mother alone. Later, Amy's divorcing friend Dave McGann, a police detective, needed a place to live. He moved into Amy's house. Amy warned Dave about the sounds. One night, Dave heard the floorboard creak, and a shadow moved past his door. He was alone. Dave grabbed his gun and began investigating. There was nobody there. As Dave took his dishes to the kitchen, something appeared in front of him, and then vanished. On another night, Amy was sitting watching TV when she heard a click. She was petrified. And then she heard the growl. When she turned on the door, it was shut and there was nothing there. That same night, Dave had a flying encounter with a water bottle, and another growling moved through his room into the closet. That was enough for Dave to move on. After Dave moved on, Amy wasn't alone for long once her son and fiancée Casey moved in with their infant son Bubba. One night, the baby monitor was near Bubba's crib while Casey was downstairs with Amy's son. "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" sounded over the monitor, knowing nobody was up there, and nothing in the room could make that noise. The song stopped, and then there was growl of "Bubba" over the monitor. The baby instantly began crying. Then the nightmares started. Nobody in the house was immune. Amy dreamt that she was in a little girl's body, but she was seeing adults glaring at her. Amy dreamt that the little girl was abused by the adults around her and she'd died. The house had secrets. Shortly after her dream Amy ran into a friend at a local pub who informed her that her house was once a mental asylum. There were stories of patient abuse going back years when it was in operation. Amy began researching, and with Casey's help discovered the horrors that had transpired. Growing increasingly curious about the houses history, the family decided to open up the mysterious concrete structure in the basement they'd always wondered about—and when they did they found partially cremated body parts. Outcome Since then, the Moores still live in the mansion and the events are still under investigation. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes